Carbon nanotubes materials have been developed as an alternative to the silicon-based material for fabricating electronic devices due to their excellent electrical and mechanical properties, including high mobility, large current density, large on/off ratio, and extraordinary mechanical strength. In particular, due to their uniformity, flexibility, and transparency, thin film transistors with carbon nanotubes as channel materials have been widely studied.